Intrigued
by littleweirdwriter
Summary: Four new mysterious digimon cards appear in the hands of the tamers, and digimon the tamers once defeated are after the cards. Henrika and Jerato. Chapter 2 Up
1. Table Manners

Formal Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Toei Animation, or any other company affiliated with Digimon. This story is written for the pure enjoyment of other Digimon fans, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes: As always, go ahead and flame me if my writing is bad or if the story sucks, but please don't flame me for the couplings. Please feel free to review and tell me what I need to work on. If you see any spelling errors, bad grammar usage, if something doesn't make sense, my story is too much of a cliché, I'm going way off character, or anything wrong, please tell me so I can improve my writing and/or the story.  
  
~Intrigued~  
  
Chapter 1: Table Manners  
  
"Five more minutes until karaoke night starts," Suzie said excitedly as the mauve-haired girl looked up from her watch.  
  
Henry looked over at his younger sister who was sitting to the right of him, "If you want to sing, you'll have to finish you're udon first."  
  
Suzie grabbed her wooden chopsticks that was set next to her soup bowl and with her chopsticks picked up a bunch of udon from her soup bowl, stuffed a portion of the noodles in her mouth, and slurped up the thick white slippery noodles into her mouth.  
  
"Suzie! Don't stuff your mouth like that you might choke!" scolded Henry.  
  
Suzie swallowed her food, "But I only have five minutes to finish my food."  
  
Henry rested his left elbow on the table, leaned his forehead into the palm of his hand in frustration as he continued to look at Suzie, "You knew what I meant by finishing your food. Finish your food properly."  
  
"Talking about proper behavior," started Rika who was sitting on the other side of Henry, "It's not proper to put your elbow on the table."  
  
Seeing Rika correct Henry made Suzie giggle.  
  
Henry took his elbow off of the table and leaned back in his chair, "Sorry."  
  
"I don't care if people put their elbows on the table or not, but if you're teaching Suzie table manners, you'll have to set a good example yourself," remarked Rika as she flaked off a piece of her teriyaki salmon with her chopsticks, "Geez Henry, you're such a bad role model for your sister," Rika said sarcastically right before she put the piece of food into her mouth.  
  
Ryo laughed from across the table, "Yes, Henry is the most irresponsible one sitting at this table," joked Ryo.  
  
"You should be more like me Henry," said Kazu as he sat straight up in his chair and brought his right hand to his chest, "I'm a good role model."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed at Kazu.  
  
"Why are you guys laughing? I'm serious," stated Kazu.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and just stared at Kazu with perplex expressions on their faces not knowing if he was kidding or not.  
  
Rika gave off a smirk, "Yea, a person who acts like a fool most of the time is the perfect role model for Suzie. Yea, you're a good role model, and I'm the Queen of England."  
  
Everyone laughed at Rika's remark.  
  
It's been over four years since the tamers defeated their last Digimon, Parasimon. It was a Saturday night and all the tamers, except for Ai and Mako, were eating dinner at Jeri's family's restaurant. Jeri's family got a new karaoke machine for the restaurant, and Jeri wanted to show it off to everyone. However, since it was karaoke night, the restaurant was busy, and to make things worse, one employee was running late. So Jeri had to fill in for the employee and wasn't able to eat with the rest of the tamers. As for the tamer's digimon, they were upstairs having dinner in Jeri's room. Some people in Japan still freak out when they see them, so they had to eat upstairs to stay out of sight.  
  
Jeri walks over to the table with a tray of drinks, "Here's your orange soda Henry, and here's your coke Ryo," said Jeri as she took the drinks off of the tray and set it in front of them. "Does anyone else want a refill?" asked Jeri as she stood at the end of the table where Kenta and Suzie were sitting.  
  
"No we're fine. When are you going to be able to take a break? You've been working for hours," said Takato.  
  
Jeri walks to the other end of the table and sits down in the unoccupied seat next to Ryo and in front of Takato, "I just have to take care of our table now. The waitress I was filling in for just came in a few minutes ago," answered Jeri with a smile, showing no sign of fatigue.  
  
"I thought you were serving our digimon too," said Takato.  
  
"I got Calumon to serve them," responded Jeri.  
  
"Do you think it's wise that we're letting them eat unsupervised?" commented Kenta.  
  
"Kenta has a point, they do have crazy eating habits," added Henry.  
  
"They'll be fine. Renamon is there to keep them in order," assured Rika.  
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile in Jeri's room...  
  
"Who ordered Maki sushi?!" asked Calumon as he hovered into Jeri's room with the order in his paws.  
  
"I did, I did!" exclaimed Guilmon excitedly as he waved his paws in the air from across the room.  
  
Calumon picked up one of the six Maki sushis, a sushi with raw mackerel in the middle wrapped in rice and seaweed from the plate, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," responded Guilmon.  
  
"Kay, here it comes," said Calumon as he threw the sushi in Guilmon's direction.  
  
Guilmon opened his mouth to catch the sushi, but suddenly Impmon jumped in front of Guilmon and caught the sushi in his mouth and ate it.  
  
"Hey! That was mine," said Guilmon in a down tone.  
  
"I'm doing you a favor tubby," said Impmon, "You need to lose weight."  
  
Guilmon looked at his belly, "I'm not tubby."  
  
"Yes you are. You're so tubby that you don't need to use your attacks to defeat digimon, you just need to sit on them," said Impmon. "Hey, ahhh!" screamed Impmon as Guilmon sat on him.  
  
"See I'm not tubby. I'm sitting on you and you're still alive," responded Guilmon innocently.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally you big goofball. Get off of me!" demanded Impmon from underneath Guilmon.  
  
"Nope, not until I eat the rest of my order," said Guilmon as he gave off a childish giggle.  
  
"Ready this time?" asked Calumon.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Calumon got another piece of sushi off of the plate and threw it.  
  
Guilmon opened his mouth again to catch it, but the sushi never made it to his mouth. This time Monodramon caught it.  
  
Guilmon wore a quizzical look on his face as he looked at Monodramon, "Why did you eat my food?"  
  
Monodramon turned around and looked at Guilmon, "Sorry, I just wanted to try one."  
  
"You better get this one Guilmon," said Calumon as he threw another piece.  
  
Terriermon caught it this time.  
  
"Not you too Terriermon," complained Guilmon.  
  
"Sorry, I thought we were playing a game of keep away. Hey this is pretty good. No wonder Impmon and Monodramon ate a piece," said Terriermon as the bunny like digimon licked his lips.  
  
Calumon took a piece of sushi and eat one himself, "Mmmmm... Yum. Oh boy, this is pretty good!"  
  
Seeing everyone else try the sushi, MarineAngemon wanted to try one, so the little pink digimon flew up to the plate Calumon was holding, got one of sushi, and started nibbling on it.  
  
"It's torture watching everyone else eat my food besides me," whined Guilmon.  
  
"No, being sat on by you is. Get off of me before I bada boom your tail!" demanded Impmon again.  
  
Guilmon got off of Impmon.  
  
"Hey Guilmon! There's one more left. Better get it before I eat it," teased Calumon as he picked up the last piece of sushi from the plate.  
  
"Nooo," said Guilmon as he ran towards Calumon.  
  
"Terriermon catch!" screamed Calumon hyperactively as he flings the sushi towards Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon caught it in his paws, "Guilmon over here!'  
  
Guilmon turned around and started running towards Terriermon. Once Guilmon got close to Terriermon, Terriermon threw the sushi back to Calumon.  
  
Lopmon and Renamon were sitting on the top bunk in the room watching Calumon and Terriermon play a game of keep away from Guilmon.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them?" Lopmon asked Renamon.  
  
Renamon looked at Lopmon, "I would, but it's too entertaining." Renamon adverted her attention down at Guardomon who was sitting down on the floor next to the bunk beds, "Why aren't you joining them in a game of keep away?"  
  
"Because I can't play that game," answered Guardomon.  
  
"And why not?" asked Renamon, "All you have to do is keep the food away from Guilmon and pretend to eat it."  
  
"That's exactly why. I can't pretend and tease Guilmon that I'm going to eat his food, because I don't have a mouth," replied Guardomon.  
  
----------  
  
Back in the restaurant...  
  
"Three... two... one... YAY! It's finally ten o' clock! It's officially karaoke night. Can I sing now?" asked Suzie as she looked up from her watch, clasped her hands together, and started bouncing up and down in her sit excitedly.  
  
"Let Jeri finish her food first," said Henry.  
  
"It's peachy Henry. I promise Suzie that I was going to let her be the first one to sing on the new karaoke machine. Come on Suzie," said Jeri as she got up from her sit.  
  
Suzie got off of her seat as well and followed Jeri to the stage.  
  
"Here's the song list," said Jeri as she got the list from her apron and handed it to Suzie while they were on their way to the stage.  
  
Suzie flipped through the booklet. Jeri could tell that Suzie already knew what song to sing by how fast Suzie was browsing through the booklet.  
  
"Here it is. Number five one seven eight three," said Suzie has they stepped onto the small karaoke stage which was just a few inches off the floor.  
  
Jeri got a remote that was set on top of the karaoke machine and turned on the television screens that were mounted on each corner of the restaurant. Jeri then walked over to the light switches and dimmed the lights in the restaurant allowing only the television screens, and the candles on each table in the restaurant to illuminated the room.  
  
"Ready Suzie?" asked Jeri.  
  
Suzie lowered the microphone stand and cupped the microphone in between her hands, "Ready."  
  
Jeri entered the number of the song that Suzie wanted to sing with the remote. Suzie, feeling a little nervous, closed her eyes, and took in one deep breath to help her relax. Once relaxed, she opened her eyes, looked at the closes television screen, and waited for the first word of the lyrics to the song to be shaded in with color, signaling her to sing that part of the song, and once it did, Suzie sang into the microphone, and her voice suddenly filled the air.  
  
"Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Running full speed through  
Both the future and the present"  
  
"Why does Suzie always sings that song?" asked Kazu as Suzie continued to sing the next verse.  
  
"She feels that it's our theme song," answered Henry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said if you listen to the lyrics, it talks about what we went through three years ago."  
  
"Even if I slide  
And skin my knees  
I've gotta stand right back up,  
I know my chance will run away"  
  
"Oh yea, it does," said Kazu as he paid close attention to the lyrics.  
  
"Suzie has a good voice," commented Rika.  
  
"Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Dreaming is the start of everything  
That's the answer  
I'll fly farther than anyone  
Through all the tomorrows"  
  
Jeri made it back to the table, "If anyone else wants to sing a song here's the list," said Jeri as she laid the song list in the middle of the table before sitting down in her sit.  
  
Ryo picked up the booklet and browsed through the list.  
  
"Fly to the horizon,  
Our courage has gained wings  
In order to grow big and strong,  
I'll run too  
  
For a long time  
I've heard the count down  
I'm prepared,  
Let's start now, change into zero!  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
We've gotta believe,  
Disappear into the twinkling in stand  
I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,  
Through all the tomorrows  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Dreaming is the start of everything,  
That's the answer  
  
Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Running full speed through  
Both the future and the present"  
  
Suzie finished singing and everyone in the restaurant applauded her, and the tamers gave Suzie a standing ovation. Suzie gave a bow, leaped off the stage, and headed back to the table. As she made her way to the table some people paid her a compliment on her singing.  
  
Ryo sat back down and started looking through the song list again, "Hey, they have Miss Independent. That song remains me of you Rika."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Rika.  
  
"The song is about a fierce independent girl who mellowed down because she fell in love. Just like you."  
  
"Just like me? I haven't fallen in love," said Rika.  
  
Ryo gave off a soft chuckle knowing what he'll be getting himself into, "Yes you have. You've fallen for me."  
  
Rika leaned forward in her chair slowly, "It must be a little too nosey in this restaurant because I thought I heard you say that I have fallen for YOU?"  
  
"You heard right," replied Ryo as he got up from sit.  
  
"Where is he going?" asked Rika.  
  
Everyone watched Ryo walk towards the small karaoke stage.  
  
"I think he's going to sing," replied Kenta.  
  
Ryo hopped onto the stage, walked over to the karaoke system, got the remote, and then walked over to the microphone. Ryo adjusted the microphone stand, raising the microphone up to his lips. Ryo looked a crossed the room over at Rika, and gave Rika a mischievous grin. Rika with an unexpressive face, leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms, and waited to see what Ryo was up to.  
  
Ryo turned his graze away from Rika, and his crystal blue eyes roamed the room, "Lady's and Gentlemen, can I have you attention please? This song I'm going to sing is about a girl I know. You see she acts like she hates me, but I know deep down inside, she loves me."  
  
Everyone at the table quickly looked at Rika expecting her to go ballistic from what Ryo said, but Rika just sat there, didn't move a muscle, and kept her eyes fixed on Ryo.  
  
".So I'm dedicating this song to her." Ryo punched in the number of the song with the remote, laid the remote on the ground, and waited for the song to start. The beats started and the first lines of the song appeared on the screen. And once the words got shaded in, Ryo started singing in perfect tune.  
  
"Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, nooo  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never, let a man, help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love"  
  
Ryo started to rock his upper body and his head to the music once the up beats started for the chorus.  
  
"What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open her door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true"  
  
Ryo stop rocking to the beats as the beat slowed down for the second verse.  
  
"Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, nooo  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love"  
  
This time Ryo stepped in front of the microphone, turn his back to the audience, and started shaking his butt to the booty shaking beats of the chorus, which made a brunch of girls in the restaurant go wild. Ryo was really getting into the music.  
  
"Henry, could you pass the soy sauce?" asked Rika as Ryo continued to sing the song.  
  
Henry passed the soy sauce to Rika; Rika then leaned forward and got Ryo's coke.  
  
"Rika, you better not be doing what I think you'll be doing," commented Henry as he watched Rika.  
  
Rika looked at Henry, "You expect me to let Ryo get away with this?"  
  
"No, but you're sitting a bad example for Suzie. I normally wouldn't care, but since we were talking about setting a good example for Suzie earlier." Henry trailed off.  
  
"I am setting a good example for Suzie," responded Rika.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm showing her that you shouldn't get mad, just get even."  
  
Henry chuckled at Rika's come back and then turned to Suzie, "It is better to get even then to get mad, but it's best just to let things go."  
  
"Then why doesn't Rika let what Ryo is doing go?" asked Suzie.  
  
Henry leaned over to Suzie and whispered, "Because she's too stubborn to."  
  
Rika pour in good amount of the salty dark liquid into Ryo's drink. Swirled the cup around a few times to let the soy sauce mix in with the coke, then put the drink back from where she got it.  
  
"Miss Independent," and as Ryo sang that last sentence of the song, everyone in the restaurant, except for Rika, applaud Ryo, and a lot of girls gave him a standing ovation. Ryo bowed, then got off the small stage and headed back to his table.  
  
Ryo made it to his sit and sat down. Ryo looked at Rika waiting for a reaction, but got none.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" asked Rika.  
  
"You're not going to say or do anything about what I just did?" questioned Ryo.  
  
"Nope, I don't know what happen to Miss Get Back. I hate to admit it Ryo, but I can't think of a good way to get back at you for your little stunt," said Rika.  
  
"So I finally got you," said Ryo.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal," Rika said bluntly.  
  
"Yes it is," responded Ryo, "You never let things slide."  
  
"If it's such a big event why don't you make a toast Ryo? A toast, that for the first time I can't think of a comeback," Rika said sarcastically while retaining her straight face, and pretending to be pissed off.  
  
"Okay..." said Ryo with a grin as he stood up and got his drink off of the table, unaware that he was playing right into Rika's trap, "I would like to make a toast. To collaborate that for the first time, Rika wasn't fast enough to come up with a come back."  
  
Everyone except for Rika raised their drinks in the air and said cheers, then everyone in the table drank their drinks except for Henry, Suzie, and Rika. Rika just sat there and watch Ryo drink his drink, Henry was just staring at Ryo wanting to warn him about his drink, and Suzie was trying her best to hold back a giggle.  
  
All of the sudden Ryo spits the salty dark soda back into his cup, puts his cup on the table, and starts coughing with a squinted expression on his face.  
  
Rika leans back in her chair and crosses her arms with a grin of satisfaction on her face. Henry was trying to fight the urge to laugh, but failed when he saw that his sister was cracking up beside him.  
  
Ryo looked at Rika, "I... should have... seen this coming," said Ryo in-between coughs. "I knew you wouldn't let me get off that easy."  
  
"What are you talking about? I did let you get off easy. I put soy sauce in your drink instead of wasabi," contradicted Rika.  
  
"Dude Ryo, you were wrong. Yes Rika has mellowed down quite a bit over the years, but she still remains Miss Independent," said Kazu as he laughed figuring out what just happened.  
  
"Some things just never change," added Takato.  
  
~To be continued...  
  
I know what you're thinking. How do I know what you're thinking? Cause I'm psychic! Just kidding! More like psycho... just kidding again! Since I'm not psychic, please review and tell me what you think. I wouldn't blame you if you think it sucks. I'm kind of out of tune with my writing right now.  
  
P.S. Disclaimer: I also do not own the song Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. 


	2. It Begins

Straight Forward Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I've been busy and there's something wrong with my old computer. The whole hard drive got wiped out including the only copy I had of this chapter.  
  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you guys like it. If anyone is reading this and not reviewing, thank you for reading my fic.  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: If you don't know what Suzie is talking about when she talks about two Sanrio characters Cinnamoroll and Cappuccino in this chapter, go to see a picture of Cinnamoroll, and Cappuccino looks like Cinnamoroll but instead of being white he is brown.  
  
~Intrigued~  
  
Chapter 2: It Begins  
  
The mourning autumn rain pounded heavily against the windowpane. It sounded more like pebbles were bouncing off the window instead of raindrops. Even though the rain was smashing loudly against the window, it wasn't loud enough to wake up the blue-haired boy who was deep asleep, snuggled in his bed with a think warm blanket. It was a great day to sleep in, especially for someone who came home late last night from a night of karaoke. Henry's older sister Jaarin, who just woke up a few minutes ago, slowly opened Henry's door to see if he was awake. Seeing that Henry was still asleep, Jaarin gently closed his door, then walked over to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jaarin walked into the kitchen and suddenly stopped in the doorway surprised from what she was seeing.  
  
"Suzie!" screamed Jaarin.  
  
Suzie, afraid of how Jaarin would punish her, ran out of the kitchen right past Jaarin, and ran into the closes room she could get into which was Henry's room. Suzie swaged opened Henry's door, slammed it closed, and dove underneath Henry's bed to hide. The loud sound from Suzie slamming the door woke up Henry. Henry took in one deep breath before opening his eyes, exposing his gray eyes to the world. Henry slowly rolled off his back and onto his stomach to look over his bed and at the space between his bed and the floor.  
  
"Terriermon, what are you doing?" asked Henry groggily.  
  
"I'm not Terriermon," responded Suzie," I'm hiding from Jaarin. Please don't tell her I'm in here."  
  
Before Henry could ask Suzie why she was hiding from Jaarin, Jaarin opened his door.  
  
"Is Suzie in here?" asked Jaarin from Henry's doorway.  
  
"No," lied Henry as he pointed to the space underneath his bed.  
  
Jaarin walked over to the side of Henry's bed and crouched down to look under the bed, "Found you."  
  
"I'm not coming out from here and there's nothing you can do to get me out," stated Suzie.  
  
"I think I just saw a spider crawl around in there," commented Jaarin.  
  
"Ahhh! Spider, where?!" screamed Suzie as she crawled out from underneath the bed as fast as she could.  
  
"Psych!" said Jaarin as she grabbed a hold of Suzie by the wrist to prevent her from running away. "Why did you make a mess in the kitchen?" asked Jaarin calmly.  
  
"I was playing Cinnamoroll and Cappuccino," answered Suzie in a sweet innocent voice as she pouted and gave a sad puppy look face to her sister to gain some sympathy.  
  
"You mean you were making a cinnamon roll and some cappuccino," corrected Henry.  
  
"No, she was giving Terriermon and Lopmon the Cinnamoroll and Cappuccino treatment. Terriermon, Lopmon, come in here," called out Jaarin.  
  
Terriermon covered in flour, and Lopmon covered in chocolate flavored powder walked into Henry's room.  
  
Henry looked at them bewildered, "Why are they covered in powder? Did you guys have a food fight?"  
  
"You know how the Sanrio characters Cinnamoroll and Cappuccino look a lot like Terriermon and Lopmon? Well, I wanted to see if I can make them look exactly like the Sanrio characters by covering Terriermon in flour to be all white like Cinnamoroll, and by covering Lopmon in chocolate powder to be all dark brown like Cappuccino," explained Suzie.  
  
"Ooh," groaned Henry as everything was starting to make sense to him, "I thought you were talking food at first. Suzie, why did you have to make them look exactly like the Sanrio characters when they already look so similar to the characters?"  
  
"I was just so bored and had nothing to do. That was the only fun thing I can think of doing," answered Suzie.  
  
"Couldn't you play with Terriermon and Lopmon without making a mess?" complained Jaarin as she gave off a sigh, "Now I have to clean up the mess you made."  
  
"I didn't mean to make a mess. I'm sorry. I am just sooo bored. I want to go out and play, but it's raining," complained Suzie.  
  
"Suzie, help Jaarin clean up the kitchen. Terriermon and Lopmon, wash up. I'll get ready for the day, and let's go to the park," said Henry.  
  
"Okay! Come on Jaarin," said Suzie excitedly as she rushed out of Henry's room and towards the kitchen to start cleaning up.  
  
Jaarin looked at Henry confoundedly, "Didn't you hear what Suzie said earlier? It's raining outside."  
  
"I know, but its just water. It'll just get us wet. As long as we dress warm we'll be okay," replied Henry.  
  
"Yea, it's not like we're going to drown in rain," commented Terriermon.  
  
"Plus, I think Suzie needs to get outside or she'll go crazy from cabin fever. Don't know why she can't stay indoors for at least one full day," added Henry.  
  
"How could Suzie go crazy if she's already crazy to begin with?" commented Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry and Jaarin said in unison as they both laughed a little.  
  
"I'm not going to take a bath," said Lopmon.  
  
Henry, Jaarin, and Terriermon looked at Lopmon puzzled.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jaarin, "You're covered from head to toe in chocolate powder."  
  
"I'll just lick the chocolate powder off me. It's good," said Lopmon as she licked the chocolate powder off the back of her paw.  
  
"That's not a good idea Lopmon," stated Henry.  
  
"Why?" questioned Lopmon.  
  
"You'll get hairballs stuck in your throat and that's not fun. Trust me, I'm talking from experience," answered Terriermon.  
  
----------  
  
It was eleven o'clock, and the mourning rain has now died down to a light drizzle. You would expect on a gloomy wet day that the park would be empty, but three figures were hanging out in the middle of Shinjuku Central Park.  
  
"So, what cards did you get Jeri?" asked Kazu as he hovered over Jeri's shoulder and eyed the pack of cards that were in her hand.  
  
"I haven't opened my pack yet," answered Jeri as she looked up over her shoulder at Kazu who was standing on the step higher than the one she was sitting on.  
  
"Open it, I want to see what cards you got. All the cards I got sucked."  
  
"I will," said Jeri as she turned her head to look at Kenta who was standing in front of her, "Kenta, have you open your pack yet?"  
  
"I did," replied Kenta.  
  
"What cards did you get?" asked Jeri.  
  
"I'll show you later when Kazu isn't around," answered Kenta as he eyed Kazu.  
  
"Dude, I promise I won't take any of your new cards," said Kazu as he hid his left hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.  
  
"You always say that but whenever I show you, you take my rare ones," complained Kenta.  
  
"I promise I won't this time," replied Kazu in a serious tone.  
  
"If I had a yen for every time you said that and didn't keep your word, I would be able to retire once I graduate from high school," said Kenta over exaggerating.  
  
"What are you guys doing in the park in this kind of weather?" asked a familiar voice from a distance which interrupted Kazu and Kenta's little quarrel. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw Rika and her grandmother approaching them.  
  
"Well, a card store nearby got a new shipment of Digimon cards in today so Kenta and I went there to buy a pack," answered Kazu.  
  
"And I was walking home from having breakfast with Ayaka and Miki and ran into Kenta and Kazu. They convince me to go with them and buy a pack of digimon cards," explained Jeri.  
  
Kenta looked at Rika and her grandmother questioningly as they joined them, "What are you two doing here in this kind of weather?"  
  
"Grandma and I always take a walk in the park on Sunday mornings regardless of the weather," explained Rika.  
  
"Grandma? I thought that was your mom. I always get your grandma and mom confused with each other because your grandma looks as young as your mom," said Kazu as he bowed at Rika's grandmother in respect.  
  
Rika's grandmother bowed back, "Thank you for that compliment Kazu. Rika, you can stay here with your friends. I'm going home. I have a lot of things to do today."  
  
"Ok grandma, take care," said Rika.  
  
Rika watched her grandmother leave. "Renamon," Rika called out and the yellowed-haired fox like digimon suddenly appeared next to her out of thin air.  
  
"Yes Rika," said Renamon.  
  
"Make sure grandma gets home safe," said Rika. Renamon disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Rika then immediately looked Kazu with a raised brow, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting on my grandma."  
  
"No, I was being polite," explained Kazu.  
  
"Yea right! You better keep away from my grandma," teased Rika.  
  
"Pick one you guys," said Jeri as she fanned out her new digimon cards in front of her with the back of the cards facing up.  
  
"Aren't you going to take out the cards you want first?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I bought this pack to share with you guys. I'll just keep the leftovers," said Jeri with a sweet smile.  
  
Kazu picked a card out of Jeri's hand then looked at it, "Dude, not another energy retrieval card. I have so many of these."  
  
Rika picked a card then look at it, "I got a Holy Rod card," said Rika as she placed the card into the pile of cards she always carries around with her.  
  
Kenta stood before Jeri and stared at each one of the cards thinking about which one he should pick.  
  
"Just pick one Kenta!" said Kazu, impatient to see what card Kenta would get.  
  
Kenta picked the card in the middle then looked at it. He was surprised to see what he got, "I got Piximon!"  
  
"You got a rare ultimate digimon card?" asked Kazu astonished.  
  
"Ye. . ." Kenta paused as he realized he was telling Kazu about the card he got, "No, I was just kidding. I just got a common Gekomon digimon card."  
  
"Let me see it then," said Kazu.  
  
"No!"  
  
Kazu tried to grab the card out of Kenta's hands, "Give it to me, it's useless with you cause you're a sucky digimon card player."  
  
Rika sat down next to Jeri and watched Kenta and Kazu fight over the card.  
  
"Should we stop them?" asked Jeri.  
  
"No, it's too amusing," said Rika as she continued to watch Kenta and Kazu until something orange from the corner of her lavender eyes caught her attention.  
  
"Look Jeri, it's the sun, it's an orange, no wait a minute, it's Henry in a bright orange hooded sweater," said Rika sarcastically.  
  
Henry heard what Rika said as he and Suzie with Terriermon on her back disguised as a backpack made their way to them, "Well, since the clouds are hiding the sun, I decided to wear this sweater to add some color to this gloomy gray day."  
  
Suzie looked up at her brother confused, "No you didn't. You wanted to wear your green pull over sweatshirt but mommy took it to the laundry."  
  
"That too," Henry looked over at Kenta and Kazu, "What are those two arguing about this time?"  
  
"Kenta got a rare digimon card and Kazu is trying to take it from him." Answered Rika. "I thought the only thing you own that was orange was a vest. What's next? Orange boxer briefs?"  
  
"You would like to know would you Rika?" said Kazu as he continued to hustle Kenta for the card.  
  
"No. I was just saying. If he did I actually would like to know if it came in that color or if it turned-"  
  
"Rika, please don't finish that sentence. That's nasty," said Henry cutting off Rika.  
  
Suzie and Jeri laughed at the conversation that just took place.  
  
Rika looked at Suzie and Terriermon and notice that a browned-haired bunny like digimon was nowhere to be found, "Where's Lopmon?" said Rika changing the subject.  
  
"Lopmon is at home coughing up hairballs. It's a long story. Where are Renamon, Guardromon, Calumon, and MarineAngemon?" asked Henry.  
  
"Renamon is making sure my grandma gets home save," answered Rika.  
  
"Guardromon is at the hideout. Calumon and MarineAngemon went to get Takato," answered Jeri.  
  
"Henry, can I go to the hideout?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"May I go too?' asked Suzie.  
  
"Yes you may, just don't leave Terriermon's side."  
  
"Before you leave Suzie, I have something to give you and Henry," said Jeri as she took out her new pack of cards and fan them out with her hand again, "Pick one."  
  
Henry and Suzie picked one.  
  
"Thanks," said Suzie.  
  
"Thank you," said Henry as he looked at his card and just stared at it a little amused.  
  
"What did you guys get?" asked Kazu as he gave up on getting the card from Kenta.  
  
"I got a Demon card," Suzie said excitedly.  
  
"Why does Suzie always get the good cards?" said Kazu, "How about you Henry?"  
  
"I got a blanked card," said Henry as he showed the face of the card to Kenta and Kazu.  
  
Kenta and Kazu both started laughing at Henry.  
  
"You can pick another one Henry," said Jeri.  
  
"No thank you. I'll just hold on to this one. I feel sorry for it in a way," said Henry.  
  
"Feel sorry for it? It's just a card," commented Rika.  
  
"Can I and Terriermon go to the hideout now?" asked Suzie.  
  
"Yes you can but don't run, you might slip," said Henry.  
  
Terriermon and Suzie left the group and headed towards the hideout.  
  
-----------  
  
Suzie and Terriermon, who was soaking wet because Suzie kept on jumping into every puddle she saw on their way to the hideout splashing water onto Terriermon, made their way up the stairs to the hideout. Something white from the corner of Suzie's eyes caught her attention. Suzie stopped walking up the stairs and stared into the woods and as she expected, saw a diginome sitting on a branch of a tree. Instead of following Terriermon into the hideout, Suzie went over to the tree. When she got to the tree the diginome flew off the branch and flew deeper into the woods. Suzie unaware that it was getting foggy around her followed the diginome into the woods.  
  
"Hi Guardromon," greeted Terriermon as he entered the hideout.  
  
"Greetings Terriermon, did you come by yourself?"  
  
"No, Henry is with the others at the other side of the park, and Suzie is right behind me," answered Terriermon.  
  
"Wow, an invisible Suzie," said Guardromon.  
  
"She's not invisible."  
  
"But I don't see her."  
  
Terriermon turned around and saw the Suzie wasn't there, "Where did she." Terriermon stop midway through his question when heard a scream.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey you guys," greeted Takato as he Calumon, MarineAngemon, and Guilmon joined the group.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Kazu.  
  
"It was busy today at the bakery," answered Takato.  
  
[BEEP BEEP]  
  
A familiar beep from the tamers d-arks went off. A sound they haven't heard for years. Each tamer just froze and stared at their d-arks, stunned that it was going off.  
  
"A digimon?" questioned Kenta surprised.  
  
"My day is just getting busier," commented Takato as he took his d- ark to spot where the digimon was coming from, "It's close by."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," said Rika as she started to run off in the direction her d-ark was telling her the digimon was at.  
  
The rest of the group followed.  
  
----------  
  
Terriermon and Guardromon ran through the woods towards the direction where the scream came from until they made it to a clearing. They found themselves at the part of the park where there was a pool of water, the same place where the ark landed when they came back from the digital world years ago.  
  
"Are you sure you heard the scream from this direction?" asked Guardromon seeing no one around.  
  
Terriermon lifted his ears and turned it in different directions trying to listen for another scream, "Yes, these giant ears don't lie." Terriermon's ears suddenly picked up a sound, "Something is coming our way."  
  
From out of the woods on the other end of the clearing where Terriermon and Guardromon were emerged a white-haired gorilla like digimon who had Suzie in his right hand. Terriermon recognized the digimon but didn't believe his eyes at first.  
  
"Gorillamon? How?" said Terriermon in disbelieve.  
  
"Terriermon!" screamed Suzie when she saw him.  
  
"Guardromon, get the others," commanded Terriermon.  
  
"Ok," said Guardromon as he left to get the others.  
  
-----------  
  
"We're almost there," said Takato as he looked at his d-ark, which was pinpointing where the digimon was.  
  
Kazu saw Guardromon heading towards them in the distance from the direction they were headed, "Guardromon, have you seen the digimon?" asked Kazu who stopped running like everyone else when they got to Guardromon.  
  
"Yes, he's at the place where we landed coming from the digital world. Terriermon is there right now trying to save Suzie."  
  
"Save Suzie? SUZIE IS IN DANGER?" screamed Henry who suddenly took off running.  
  
"What kind of digimon is it?" asked Kazu.  
  
"A Gorillamon," answered Guardromon.  
  
'It couldn't be,' thought Takato to himself, 'We defeated that digimon years ago.'  
  
----------  
  
Terriermon stood in front of Gorillamon, "Let Suzie go! If you're here for revenge, let's keep it between you and me."  
  
"Suzie!" screamed Henry as he made it to Terriermon's side. Henry stood silent for a while when he recognized the digimon who had his sister, "How can this be? We defeated this digimon years ago. Terriermon is this the same Gorillamon?"  
  
Gorillamon gave off a small laugh, "Finally you made it." Gorillamon turned his attention to the rest of the tamers who where just making it onto the scene.  
  
"I guess so. He's the only Gorillamon I know that would go after us," answered Terriermon.  
  
Suddenly a shadowy barrier domed over and enclosed the area where Terriermon, Henry, Gorillamon, and Suzie were in which kept the other tamers from getting any closer. "I agree, let's keep this between us," said Gorillamon with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Gorillamon, if we are keeping this between us, let Suzie go then. Suzie has nothing to do with this. Take me. It's me you want," offered Henry.  
  
"I don't want you but what you have and I'll trade this girl for it," said Gorillamon.  
  
"What do I have that you want?' asked Henry.  
  
"The element card," answered Gorillamon.  
  
"I don't have an element card. I don't think such a card exists," explained Henry.  
  
"Lair! I sense the card on you."  
  
Henry took out his digimon cards and looked through them, "I'm telling the truth. I don't have an element card."  
  
"If you're not going to handed it over to me, then I'm going to have to take it from you by force," stated Gorillamon as he fired a shot at Henry from the cannon he had for a right hand.  
  
Henry picked out a card, which hovered in the air as he put his other cards back into his pocket. Henry then stopped the spinning card by holding it in his right hand, brought up his white and green d-ark which was in his left hand doing some ninja moves with it, slide the card in his right hand between his pointer and index fingers, then swiped the card through his d- ark, "Digi-modify! Wargreymon's shield activate!"  
  
A big yellow shield with the crest of courage on the center of it appeared before Terriermon who took it and blocked the incoming fire.  
  
"You must have wax in your ears. Henry said he doesn't have it! Why don't you try looking for it on eBay? You can find everything and anything there, " screamed Terriermon from behind the shield.  
  
"We can't attack. That'll put Suzie more in danger," Henry whispered to Terriermon.  
  
"Then what do we do? Is there anything else we can do? Do you have a plan?" asked Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon and Henry stopped talking when they heard some knocking on the shield.  
  
"Knock knock," said Gorillamon.  
  
"Who's there?" answered Terriermon hesitantly.  
  
"Death," said Gorillamon as he all of a sudden knocked the shield out of Terriermon's paws. Gorillamon now with Henry and Terriermon right in front of him, mischievous grin at them.  
  
"Death? What kind of joke is th--" Gorillamon hit Terriermon off to the side. The blow hit Terriermon unconscious. Even though Gorillamon didn't hit Henry, Henry fell on his butt. Ever since Henry and Terriermon first bio-merged, Henry could feel every attack Terriermon receives.  
  
"Terriermon!" screamed Suzie worried. Suzie all of a sudden bit Gorillamon on the hand.  
  
Gorillamon released his grip of Suzie from the sudden pain he got from Suzie's bite. Suzie fell to the floor and landed on her feet.  
  
"Suzie! Get as far away as you can!" screamed Henry.  
  
Suzie ran away from Gorillamon and over to Terriermon's side who was quite some distance away.  
  
Gorillamon didn't pursue to capture Suzie again. He really wasn't there for her in the first place.  
  
"Henry!" screamed Suzie as she watched Gorillamon pick up Henry.  
  
"Give me the card now or else," said Gorillamon.  
  
"I told you. I don't have the card and if I did I wouldn't give it to you," said Henry.  
  
Henry's answer pissed of Gorillamon.  
  
"Henry!" screamed Rika as she watched Gorillamon plunk Henry into the pool of water. "We need to get through this barrier now!"  
  
"Guardian barrage," said Guardromon as he shot some missiles towards the shadowy barrier. The missiles hit the barrier creating a dusty fog around the area of impact. Once the dust settled, the tamers saw what damaged Guardromon's attack did to the barrier.  
  
"Nothing? Not even a scratch?" said Kazu in disbelieve.  
  
"I have an idea," said Takato as he got a card from his pocket, "Digi- modify, Armadillomon's drills activate!"  
  
Guilmon's paws suddenly turned into drills and Guilmon drilled hard into the dirt, trying to dig his way underneath the barrier. Guilmon stopped after awhile, "It's not working. The shield goes underground too."  
  
"Maybe a mega attack will do it?" said Rika as she grabbed her blue d- ark to bio-merge with Renamon who appeared on scene a few minutes ago.  
  
"Justice kick!" screamed out Justimon as he came onto the scene kicking the shadowy shield. It always took Ryo some time to make it to surprise digimon attacks in Shinjuku since he lived in Kyushu.  
  
"Well, that answers my question," said Rika seeing that Justimon's attack didn't do any damage to the shadowy shield, "Does anyone else have idea?"  
  
"I have a plan," answered Ryo from inside Justimon.  
  
Rika looked at Justimon, "Let me guess. This time you don't just want to take my powers like you did when we went against the D-reaper, but all of our powers into your arm leaving us defenseless."  
  
"I learned my lesson from that time and won't ever do that again. Why don't we let all our digimon attack the barrier at the same time," replied Ryo.  
  
Guilmon, Renamon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Justimon all aimed at the barrier.  
  
"On three," said Justimon, "One, two, three!'  
  
"Pyro Sphere."  
  
"Diamond storm."  
  
"Guardian barrage."  
  
"Kahuna wave."  
  
"Thunder clap."  
  
All the digimon released an attack hitting the same spot on the barrier at the same time. All the tamers held their breath as they waited for the dust from the attacks hitting the barrier to settle to see what damage their digimon's attacks did to the barrier.  
  
The dust settled.  
  
"All that for nothing," said Rika, frustrated that all their attempts have failed.  
  
----------  
  
Gorillamon had Henry trapped in the pool of water for a while and Henry was losing the strength to hold his breath any longer. Henry let out his breath and watched the last bubbles of air float up. Henry felt numb and was trying his best to resist the urge to breathe in and swallow water. Henry noticed that a digimon card was just in reaching distance from him. Henry reached over and grabbed it. Henry looked at. It was the blank digimon card Jeri gave him earlier. Henry quickly scanned it through his d- ark hoping for a miracle. The very instant the corner of the card hit the d- ark, the card's blank side turned black with a gold strip and the official holographic digimon logo in the middle of it.  
  
As soon as Henry swiped the mysterious black card, Terriermon became conscious as a sudden boost of energy ran through his body and a shadowy aura glowed from his body then suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Terriermon, are you ok?" asked Suzie by Terriermon's side.  
  
"Better than ever," answered Terriermon.  
  
Tears started to develop in Suzie's eyes, "Good, because Gorillamon is drowning Henry and he needs your help."  
  
As soon as Terriermon heard those words come out of Suzie's mouth, Terriermon jumped up and hurried to Henry.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Gorillamon looked back at Terriermon, "Or what? You're going to drown me with your tiny paws?"  
  
Terriermon just stood there, and put out his paws in front of him and closed his eyes. The shadowy aura appeared around Terriermon again. The water from the pool started to levitate.  
  
Gorillamon released his grip over Henry, "You swiped the card."  
  
The water from the pool started to surround Gorillamon like a bubble then all of a sudden close in on Gorillamon trapping Gorillamon in a glob of water.  
  
"Henry, swipe the ice punch card!" scream Terriermon.  
  
Henry looked around him for the card and saw the card a few feet away from him. Henry ran, grabbed it, and swiped it, "Digi-modify, ice punch activate!"  
  
A cool blue aura surrounded Terriermon's paws as he headed towards the glob of water that Gorillamon was trapped in. Terriermon hit the glob creating the glob of water to become solid ice freezing Gorillamon inside.  
  
"Bunny blast!" said Terriermon, releasing one of his attacks at the Gorillamon popsicle, breaking the ice and defeating Gorillamon. The shadowy shield that surrounded the area vanished and the other tamers headed towards Henry.  
  
Henry fell to his knees and started coughing and shivering from the cold. Terriermon ran to his tamer's side. Everyone was concern about Henry that no one noticed that Gorillamon didn't break up into tiny sparkling data like digimon usual do when they are defeated, but into a red blob that quickly disappeared.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"I'm just freezing cold, and a little weak from lack of oxygen."  
  
"Henry," screamed Suzie has she ran to Henry and jumped on him giving him a hug.  
  
"I thought you were going to die!' said Suzie.  
  
"You had us all worried," said Jeri as she and the others made it to Henry's side.  
  
"Just as long Suzie and Terriermon are ok, I'm ok."  
  
"Ok? You're soaking wet and practically freezing to death right now," Rika took off her jacket and laid it over Henry to help warm him up a bit, "Renamon, get Henry home as soon as possible."  
  
Renamon picked up Henry and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Maybe I should jump into a pool of water so I can get that kind of attention from you," joked Ryo.  
  
"Go ahead and jump into a pool of water, I'll jump in right after you so I can drown you in it," said Rika no allowing Ryo to get the last word.  
  
"Terriermon, what happened?" asked Takato.  
  
"I don't really know. I was out for a while. All I know is that Gorillamon was after a card Henry didn't know he had."  
  
"How did you get captured Suzie?' asked Rika.  
  
"I saw a Digignome in the woods and followed it. It got foggy all of a sudden and I lost site of the Digignome. Then all of a sudden Gorillamon grabs me out of no where," explained Suzie.  
  
"Do you think another digimon will attack any time soon?" asked Jeri.  
  
"I don't think so. I think Gorillamon was just here for revenge," answered Takato.  
  
But Takato was wrong. A new adventure was just beginning.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapter dragged. I had to set up a lot of stuff in this chapter for the story line to begin. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and/or if you saw anything wrong. 


End file.
